Volunteer military personnel
Volunteer military personnel are volunteer personnel who enter military service. In an army without conscription such volunteers are the main source of military recruitment. A military volunteer is a person who enlists in military service by free will, and is not a mercenary or a foreign legionaire. Volunteers often enlist to fight in the armed forces of a foreign country. Many armies, including the U.S. Army, formerly distinguished between "volunteers" enlisted during a war, and "regulars" who served on long-term basis. Troops raised as state militia were always "volunteers" (even when recruited by conscription), while "U.S." troops could be volunteers or regulars. The rank of an officer in a volunteer unit was separate from his rank (if any) as a regular, and usually higher. When the volunteer forces were disbanded at the end of the war, officers with both kinds of commission reverted to their "regular" rank. See also *Commissioned officers *Enlisted military personnel *Military medical personnel *Military personnel *National guardsmen *ROTC students References *Cotton, C. A. (1990). Commitment in military systems. New York, NY, England: Greenwood Press. *Dornstein, M., & Matalon, Y. (1989). A comprehensive analysis of the predictors of organizational commitment: A study of voluntary army personnel in Israel: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 34(2) Apr 1989, 192-203. *Eden, D., & Kinnar, J. (1991). Modeling Galatea: Boosting self-efficacy to increase volunteering: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 76(6) Dec 1991, 770-780. *Ensign, T. (2004). America's military today: The challenge of militarism. New York, NY: New Press. *Jones, E. E. (1978). Review of The all-volunteer force: A study of ideology in the military: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 23 (5), May, 1978. *Kirkland, F. R. (1996). Can soldiers keep peace? A study of the recent history of the psychological dimensions of the U. S. Army: Journal of Psychohistory Vol 23(4) Spr 1996, 427-437. *LaRocco, J. M., & Jones, A. P. (1980). Organizational conditions affecting withdrawal intentions and decisions as moderated by work experience: Psychological Reports Vol 46(3, Pt 2) Jun 1980, 1223-1231. *Leal, D. L. (1999). It's not just a job: Military service and Latino political participation: Political Behavior Vol 21(2) Jun 1999, 153-174. *Moyer, R. C. (1976). Impression management effects on locus of control scores among psychiatric patients as a function of the content and context of the instructional set: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Murray, B. (2004). Castles in the air: Civilian trainee experiences with the RAF: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 28(4) Apr 2004, 145-146. *Pastuovic-Terze, I. (1998). The main sources of stress for foreign war veterans in Croatia: Socijalna Psihijatrija Vol 26(4) Dec 1998, 167-170. *Perlstein, G. R. (1988). The mercenary as social bandit: A preliminary look: International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 32(3) Dec 1988, 201-207. *Sandecki, R. (1987). Women veterans. In Williams, Tom (Ed). (1987). Post-traumatic stress disorders: A handbook for clinicians. *Sarnecky, M. T. (1989). A history of volunteerism and patriotism in the Army Nurse Corps: Military Medicine Vol 154(7) Jul 1989, 358-364. *Segal, D. R., Burns, T. J., Falk, W. W., Silver, M. P., & Sharda, B. D. (1998). The all-volunteer force in the 1970s: Social Science Quarterly Vol 79(2) Jun 1998, 390-411. *Singer, M. S., & Coffin, T. K. (1996). Cognitive and volitional determinants of job attitudes in a voluntary organization: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 11(2) Jun 1996, 313-328. *Vinokur, A. D., Pierce, P. F., & Buck, C. L. (1999). Work-family conflicts of women in the Air Force: Their influence on mental health and functioning: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 20(6) Nov 1999, 865-878. *Wyatt, T. C. (1983). A contextual analysis of organizational commitment in the U.S. Army Reserves: Dissertation Abstracts International. Category:Military personnel Category:Volunteer personnel